ventian_principalitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Professor
Companions Harrison The Dalek (1 - ) Cait O'Sullivan (2 - 7) Charly DeCaiche (3 - 9) Leah von Graf (7 - ) Stanley WIthrow Shelton (10 - ) First Incarnation Prologue The Professor was born on Calidum IV to a noble family of gallifreyans that were there on a vacation in one of their mountain chalets. They decided to stay for a little while longer, and he would grow a deep attachment to the planet in his young childhood. This wouldn't last long, though, as his family moved to Gallifrey so he could attend the Time Lord Academy at the age of 8. During this time, he became known as an intellectual who was ready to learn anything and everything, but also as a thief that people had to walk carefully around. A little while after he graduated, however, The Time War began and he was drafted into the military. His family's assets were destroyed during this time, and they were sent into poverty. During this time he began teaching others in his unit about other alien species and cultures, and the history of gallifrey, which earned him the name "The Professor". He decided to use this name rather than his birth name wherever he went not because he wanted to hide it, but because he just thought his nickname made him seem important and intelligent. Genesis While serving he stumbled upon an abandoned war TARDIS that had its entire crew slaughtered, so he stole it and begged for the console to take him "Somewhere safe where no one here will know me, somewhere where the people are like home but not". Mere moments later he found himself during the Pax Romana. He began to explore, thinking he would just go on living his life, but he was soon stopped by a Roman centurion who attacked him after thinking he was a Germanic barbarian. He ran back to the TARDIS and teleported back to the moment he left. He quickly regenerated to ensure that no one could identify him by appearance and he ran outside to make sure he was at the right place, and while there he ran into Harrison The Dalek, whom he took back to his TARDIS and repaired. He kept the armor of the fallen time lords, and they became his first additions to his museum. His own armor was put in the TARDIS storage room. Second Incarnation Moving Up And Moving In Literally just a montage of the professor moving in and finding his new rooms while Movin' Out by billy joel plays in the background on loop for 4 hours followed by harrison screaming in dalek as the professor performs hap-hazard surgery on him, supported by nothing but duct tape. Emerald Plains and The Emerald Isle He meets cait, i guess, also hes in the irish potato famine Old Ironsides Daleks in ww2 london. HAH! JK! OG DW already did that! This is the USS Constitution in the american revolution, fools. cait wanted to see america badaboom Never Ever Beat the IRA Irish independence stuff idk 1919-1921 cait wanted to go home and the TARDIS got the dates wrong its her fault The Dythromeian Insurgency Dythromeia RP (only passing by) Third Incarnation Beethoven's Last With the knowledge that his TARDIS is more sentient than he previously thought, The Professor decides to treat her more like a fellow intelligent being, and asks where she would like to travel next. She comments on her love for The Professor's ability to play the piano, and in particular the work of Beethoven. She notes Moonlight Sonata, Ode to Joy, and wrongly, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik. The Professor then moved the TARDIS to Vienna in 1825 and went to fetch Beethoven. When he arrived at his house, however, he found Beethoven to be an old, deaf, and decaying man. The Professor was slightly put off, but he used his alias "Wilhelm von Wolffe" and was able to convince Beethoven to follow him back to his TARDIS, and gave him a small device that would return his hearing and temporarily improve his health. Beethoven, as a gesture of thanks, Beethoven offered to dedicate his next piece (15th Quartet) to The Professor. The Professor declined and wished only for Beethoven to play some of music, which he did. Beethoven sat down at the grand piano The Professor had in his main console room and played for about 1 hour, at which point Beethoven was struck with a rise in his illness. The Professor helped him back to his house and laid him in his bed. While he was resting, the Professor silently took all of his sheet music and clothes, replacing them with replicas made by The Butterfly. The Professor took the objects and went back to his TARDIS, and left them in his museum. Afterwards,The Professor asked the TARDIS what she thought of Beethoven, and she vested great thanks for having having him perform, but also great sorrow in the state of his health. A Gallifrey Scholar in Queen Catherine's Court Its Catherine The Great! Who would've guessed!? Also it turns out zygons are trying to replace her but the professor has to keep up appearances while he quietly disposes of the aliens (Comedy!) Le Rouge et Le Professeur The Red and The Black (French Revolution) the professor is mistaken for a nobleman and is chosen to be guillotined, now he must escape with all of his stolen art and stuff Pride & Professor Pride & Prejudice The Land of Silk & Tea Professor during the opium wars, finds out that a human organization is planning to escalate the conflict to attempt to annex the land in the name of the British empire, cant have that! Camelot, O Camelot The Professor meets the knights of the round table and camelot, also turns out camelot is in some wacky time rift or whatever so he has to seal it away from humanity, never to be found again but existing peacefully for all eternity. Fourth Incarnation The Outpost The Flames of Hell LAVA PLANET! LAVA EVERYWHERE! ALSO ITS AN ESCAPE ROOM BY SOME ALIEN DUDE WHO WANTS TO KILL YOU! HOW WILL YOU ESCAPE!? Karma Chameleon The Professor's gallifreyan once-prince now-pauper past catches up to him via people his parents and family cheated, and the fact that people now see him as traash but he thinks hes "it" The Standoff on Wyoming Hill Literally just hateful eight but with professor and cait and he becomes good friends with Stanley Withrow Shelton, a former confederate officer who fled to wyoming to avoid persecution for his actions during the war The Anneheim Resistance The professor meets Charly DeCaiche in Anneheim, 1942. Fifth Incarnation The Dance of Death Danse Macabre Aesthetic The Butterfly The butterfly at the outpost, dumbos The Gunmen of Gettysburg The Professor runs into some ex-confederate soldiers who fought in gettysburg and are attempting to restart the war, this time with alien technology OOAOHOAHOAHOQAAOHO wacKY! How will he stop it!? he also meets Stanley Withrow Shelton again Public Enemy No. 1 Al Capone and stuff The Banquet at Schloss Neuschwanstein Nazis, lots of nazis. Also stolen art. Art the nazis stole, now stolen by professor. While here he also unknowingly becomes a member of the nazi party. He uses his alias "Wilhelm von Wolffe" Sixth Incarnation The Lionheart The Professor kills alot of people with Richard The Lionheart in the 3rd Crusade! The Butcher of Bannockburn The Professor kills alot of people in the battle of bannockburn! The Pirates of The Spanish Main The Professor kills alot of people in the caribbean fighting with the spanish! And then the pirates! and then the spanish again! The King of Prussia The Professor travels back to the 7 years war and meets frederick the great, All Quiet On The Western Front The Professor is tired of killing people, and goes to the end of WW1 so he can see what "The War to End All Wars" was like when it ended. While there he runs into a young Charly DeCaiche, whom is a french rifleman very ptsd ridden and sad. Next Stop Willoughby The professor is obsessed with a name that keeps appearing everywhere he goes, a town named "Willoughby" and follows it to a planet at the end of the universe, one of the last bastions of humanity, and its name is Willoughby. They ask for the professors help against an ancient alien race that is attempting to wipe out humanity planet by planet. Seventh Incarnation Happier Days Cait fucking dies when the professor tries to make her immortal and he goes into an existential crisis The Plague It's literally just the black plague how did you not get it from the title. Der Hindenburg Professor on hindenburg and possible meet with Ben The Titanic The Professor is tired of saving the world, so he books a ticket on a luxury ocean liner as a vacation. Then it fucking sinks and he has a real bad time. The Last Bushranger Professor meets Ned Kelly and participates in the Battle of Glenrowan The Witchfinder General The professor goes to 1650s england and hunts witches with Matthew Hopkins, except these witches are real aliens with laser guns capable of killing people, not just old women Eighth Incarnation The Sliv'ry Moon O Brother, The West Is Fair And Bright The Professor partakes in the westward voyages of Lewis & Clark, and Zebulon Pike Jaeger Crossing the St. Lawrence The Professor partakes in the founding of Ventia. The Professor & The Golden Empire The professor is looking to settle down somewhere, and stop moving around so much, so he goes to an empire that is thought to be the greatest in the universe, with a massively rich population but a setting that fits to the inhabitant's specifications, just right for the professor. He moves in and disguises himself as a local, but a while later he learns of an ancient prophecy that states that an outsider will come to destroy everything when the empire goes through a golden age. The professor learns that the recently elected emperor is from off-planet, and so uses his time lord trickery to get himself elected to the high council, and he kills the emperor in an effort to save everyone whom he had come to know. This backfires, however, as the archduke who came after was also a foreigner, and the professor locked him in his TARDIS. After this, the council elected the professor to be their leader, and he accepts. The Professor rules for 2 months, leading it into a prosperous age, but then the councilman escapes and informs the council of everything the professor had done. The supporters of the professor begin a splinter movement against those who wish to dethrone the professor. this begins a civil war and the planet falls into chaos, with destruction and warlords reigning supreme. The professor packs his bags, steals any valuables he can find, and jumps ship. Lucky 13 Will Not Return The Professor finds himself on a b-25 bomber flying over tunisia during WWII, stuck with only two other crewmen who lost their parachutes when they were about to jump, and is now taking their chances staying on board. The Professor attempts to leave in his TARDIS, but as he does the plane suddenly shifts directions and it falls through one of the damaged walls of the plane. The Professor and both of the soldiers, a radio operator and a second gunner respectively, brace for impact, and hit the sands of the saharan desert. The second gunner dies in the impact, having been hit with shrapnel from the initial impact, and the radio operator is wounded. The Professor catches a glimpse of his TARDIS falling in the distance, and he convinces the radio operator to come with him as he tries to escape the desert. They then begin a castaway-like voyage into the sahara for 4 days, with the radio operator dying on the 3rd due to internal injuries, and he finally makes it to the TARDIS, very glad to be alive. Sarajevo The Professor goes to Sarajevo, 1914 and witnesses the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, and in doing so is mistakenly convicted as being a part of the attack, as he had a handgun in his pocket Ninth Incarnation Sengoku Jidai The Professor goes to the Sengoku Jidai and steals a ton of stuff, including Oda Nobunaga's armour, but helps to resolve the conflict because hes tired of bloodshed. No alien component, just the professor talking with normal everyday humans The Sunset over Mondos Mondosian Cybermen! Spook! The Will Of The Pharaoh The Professor travels back to ancient egypt and angers pharaoh ooga booga, who then commands for him to be mummified alive. The Professor does NOT like that, so he promptly disguises himself as a wandering trader and then as the high priest, soon, comedy ensues as people begin to think The Professor is the living incarnation of Ra. The Larkheed System The Professor travels to Larkheed IX (Extreme snow planet) where he joins a team of archaeologists unearthing the remains of an ancient civilization that was supposedly a race of superintelligent aliens that ruled over The Larkheed System. The ancient civilization is in fact real and guarded by the dead oOWOohOOHOohOO The Professor resolves to just escort the archeologists away and leave the problem to someone else, and travels to 1940s Africa. The Desert Fox The Professor meets Erwin Rommel during his African campeign, and is mistakenly assigned to an archeology unit in the area unearthing some ancient Algerian ruins. During this time he and the group enter a cave and are sealed in. At first the Professor is calm and says he has a way out, but upon realizing that he lost his TARDIS and the ghosts from The Larkheed System have followed him to Earth, since he never really stopped them. He must now escape, saving as many dudes as possible while also stopping the Larkheed ghosts. The Greatest Showman The Professor travels to 1870s wisconsin and watches an early P.T Barnum show, which he finds to have alot of potential, but somewhat uninteresting. While there he meets Stanley Withrow Shelton again, 3 years older than when they last met. Taking their continuous meetings as a sign from the universe, he brings Stanley on as a companion. Before he is about to leave, however, he finds one of Barnum's newest exhibitions, a real life alien! Professor has to get this alien out before a ton of chaos stuff happens and humans freak out. Tenth Incarnation The Red October Comes To The Romanovs Professor storms winter palace with bolshevik revolutionaries and steals like alot of stuff. like, ALOT. While there he encounters aliens who are there to cause as much chaos as possible at one of humanity's weakest moments, the russian revolution. The Professor has to stop them and get rid of one of their aliens who is disguised as a russian commissar. The Dunwich Horrors The Professor meets H.P. Lovecraft and he becomes a companion for 1 more mission after they defeat a bunch of fishy fish bois who are trying to take over the coastal town of Dunwich, Maine The Atlantian Question The Professor takes H.P. Lovecraft to Atlantis to stop the fishy bois at the source, comedy ensues as he finds out the fish just want to make earth all water cause they are losing their home to increased human archeological digs n development stuff. Edelweiss The Professor meets Leah during a 1943 Berlin and she becomes new companion. He also meets with Hermann Goering and finds that Leah, like himself, has a knack for thievery. They charm their way into an invite to Goering's manor for dinner, and end up stealing like basically the entire place. The Holy Trinity The Professor partakes in the trinity test as a scientist, but learns that one of the scientists (a former nazi now working for the US) is planning on giving the documents to the soviets so they can threaten america. The Professor stops the scientist, but moments later the nuclear device goes off. This is the first time Leah has ever seen such destruction and has a mental breakdown. Get it? because the holy trinity? and how man is now equal to god with this newfound technology? The Hammer, The Sickle, And The Professor The Professor travels to 1950s USSR and becomes a soviet minister through his classic timelord trickery. That is, at least, until Stalin literally fucking dies. The Professor then participates in the endless chaos that ensues afterwards and has a grand ol time stealing historical artifacts all the while. Lindisfarne The Professor goes back to 793 Lindisfarne and is kidnapped in the viking raid on it, and taken as a slave. He reveals himself to actually be Odin in disguise! Wacky! and he makes the vikings take him to a small island near lindisfarne so he might get his TARDIS back. Eleventh Incarnation Great Caesar's Ghost The Professor is travelling through 1910s italy when he runs into Julius Caesar, and then Tiberius Gracchus, and soon finds himself meeting with many people once living now dead. He finds out that they are not actual ghosts, but a human organization trying to upload the smartest minds from history to make a super processor that is capable of ruling over humanity. The Atomic City Vegas in the 1950s, interactions with Wolf and Ben The Trial of Leonard Denton Space court, big bad dude, like crazy bad, in space though, also he escapes and the courthouse goes on absolute deadlock so he cant escape, and every ones trapped inside. The Sixteen Millimeter Prison The Professor is in the 1960s when he finds out that aliens from ooga booga are using modified 16mm cameras to seal actors in rolls of film, which they then process to learn as much as they can about human behaviour (note: This is very inefficient, bring that up?) The Roswell Incident The Professor, while escorting some alien cargo as a favor for a friend of his, crashes the alien ship into the New Mexico desert. The United States military gets ahold of the ship, as well as his TARDIS, and he must get the TARDIS and the objects back and off the planet before the humans learn of their true power. (literal black hole generators produced by The Professor and Dr. Evan MacDonald) 12th Incarnation The Heist The Professor orchestrates a heist using Agso-thoth the Destroyer of Worlds, Brayan, Wolf, and The Butterfly. His goal is to intercept a ship that had recently stolen hundreds of tons of loot from numerous earth storage centers that contained historical artifacts. During this time they encounter REDACTED who is chained inside a storage room.